Smile
is an image song performed by Yoshida Hitomi that can be found in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= SMILE & SMILE mabushī hodo Jump & Up! Shinjiru mama Hajikeru yō na rizumu no Kodō gyutto dakishimeru yo Kaze ga yurashite iku hana no iro Yowai jibun made saratte iku mitai Itsuka kokoro ga mienaku natta toki wa Omoidaseba ī kono te no hira de Nigirishimeteru omoi wo SMILE & SMILE tsuyoku, tsuyoku Jump & Up! Sora no mukō Susumi tsuzukeru yūki wo motte itai SMILE & SMILE mabushī hodo Jump & Up! Shinjiru mama Norikoete iku kagayaki de Sekai terashite miseru yo Sora ni hohoende saita hana Tsūji aeru koto tsutaete iru mitai Moshimo fuan de nigedashitaku natte mo Sugu soba ni aru taisetsuna mono Kesshite miushinawanai yo SMILE & SMILE takaku, takaku Jump & Up! Sorasanaide Onaji ima wo aruku imi kanjitai SMILE & SMILE mabushī hodo Jump & Up! Shinjiru mama Te wo tori fumidasu asu wa Kitto ai de afurete iku yo Kagi wo aketa dakedo karappo na takarabako Narande mita keshiki Fureta namida, kibō Tsumekonde ikou SMILE & SMILE tsuyoku, tsuyoku Jump & Up! Tada massugu Irotoridori no sekai wo kanadeyou SMILE & SMILE mabushī hodo Jump & Up! Shinjiru mama Hajikeru yō na rizumu no Kodō gyutto dakishimeru yo |-|Kanji= SMILE & SMILE　まびしいほど Jump & Up!　信じるまま 弾けるようなリズムの 鼓動ぎゅっと抱き締めるよ 風が揺らしていく花の色 弱い自分までさらっていくみたい いつか心が見えなくなったときは 思い出せばいいこの手のひらで 握り締めてる想いを SMILE & SMILE　強く、強く Jump & Up!　空の向こう 進み続ける勇気をもっていたい SMILE & SMILE　まびしいほど Jump & Up!　信じるまま 乗り越えていく輝きで 世界照らしてみせるよ 空に微笑んで咲いた花 通じ合えること伝えているみたい もしも不安で逃げ出したくなっても すぐ側にある大切なもの 決して見失わないよ SMILE & SMILE　高く、高く Jump & Up!　そらさないで 同じ今を歩く意味感じたい SMILE & SMILE　まびしいほど Jump & Up!　信じるまま 手をとり踏み出す明日は きっと愛で溢れていくよ 鍵を開けただけど空っぽな宝箱 並んで見た景色 触れた涙、希望 詰め込んでいこう SMILE & SMILE　強く、強く Jump & Up!　ただ真っ直ぐ 色とりどりの世界を奏でよう SMILE & SMILE　まびしいほど Jump & Up!　信じるまま 弾けるようなリズムの 鼓動ぎゅっと抱き締めるよ |-| English= SMILE & SMILE it's almost dazzling Jump & Up! Left to believe Is like playing the rhythm Of the beat that I hug it tightly The wind is swinging the colors of flowers I want to try kidnapping my weak self So someday when my heart becomes invisible It's okay to remember the clenched feelings In these palms SMILE & SMILE get stronger, stronger Jump & Up! Beyond the sky Is the want to continue having courage SMILE & SMILE, it's almost dazzling Jump & Up! Left to believe To overcome the shine It'll show the light of the world In the sky a smiling flower bloomed Through the dress that seems to convey That I shouldn't run away because of the anxiety But that important things that are right next to you So don't be lost sight of it SMILE & SMILE get higher, higher Jump & Up! Don't divert The feeling of meaning to walking the same now SMILE & SMILE it's almost dazzling Jump & Up! Left to believe To take the hand tomorrow is Definitely overflowing with love Opening the empty treasure box with the key The scenery that can be seen Has touched tears, and hope Let's get going SMILE & SMILE get stronger, stronger Jump & Up! Just go straight To the colorful world and let's play SMILE & SMILE it's almost dazzling Jump & Up! Left to believe Is like playing the rhythm Of the beat that I hug it tightly Audio Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs